Before The Actions Penguins Untold Stories
by NotFamousWriter
Summary: The Untold Stories about Penguins Crew...Contains in Indonesian Languanges. Disclaimer : The Penguins of Madagascar are not my own,they're belongs to Nickelodeon and DreamWorks.PLEEEAASSSEE REEEVIEEEWWW!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : The Beginning**

Cerita berawal dari Private,dia adalah salah satu penguin dari keluarga bangsawan di Inggris,Pamannya,Nigel telah menjadi agen mata-mata I.A.A (International Animals Agency) dan MI6 selama bertahun-tahun dan bekerja diluar negeri.

Suatu saat,dia menerima e-mail dari pamannya itu dengan alamat e-mail rahasia milik pamannya.

"Huuh,pagi-pagi begini gak ada e-mail masuk ke akun saya...facebookan aja ah..." ucap Private saat membuka akun e-mailnya.

Tiba-tiba...Ting! suara penanda ada e-mail masuk di komputernya...

"Ada e-mail juga! akhirnya...tapi dari siapa?...oh Paman Nigel!" Ucap Private kegirangan.

Private yang juga rindu akan pamannya yang kocak dan menyenagkan itu senang sekali mendapat e-mail darinya.

_Kepada keponakanku tersayang,Private._

_Bagaimana sekolahmu di sana? Baik-baik saja kan? Paman pikir sudah waktunya kamu menjalankan tradisi keluarga kita,menjadi mata-mata I.A.A ,bagaimana? Paman pikir hanya kamu yang cocok menjadi mata-mata di antara para keponakan Paman._

_Paman sudah mendaftarkanmu di Akademi Militer Hewan di Amerika,cepatlah datang...1 bulan lagi pelatihan dimulai...kau harus menumpang untuk sampai kesana._

_Paman masih sedang dalam misi sendirian,karena teman lama paman,Buck Rogurt yang sudah lama hilang karena mencari The Red Squirrel..._

_Sekian dulu,Nanti paman hubungi lagi_

_ Salam Hangat_

_ Nigel_

"Apa? Kenapa Paman tak katakan padaku? Sial!"Keluh Private.

Private pun akhirnya mengemas barang-barangnya dan bersiap-siap menumpang kapal pemecah es milik kawannya.

2 minggu perjalanan yang sangat melelahkan tak menyurutkan semangat Private,dia lalu menaiki sebuah bis dan sampai di Perkemahan Akademi Militer Hewan di dekat sebuah markas Pasukan Amerika dan masuk ke dalam ruangan,Private diterima di Tim 51,Bersama 3 penguin lain yang biasa dipanggil "Skipper","Kowalski",dan "Rico".

Private memang berasal dari keluarga Militer,dan itu kenapa dia dinamakan -teman atau bisa disebut rekan tim private berasal dari bermacam-macam latar belakang,Skipper,ada yang mengatakan kalau dia adalah Penguin dari Kutub Utara,Kowalski,Penguin Jenius yang tak diketahui mengapa dia masuk militer,Rico,Penguin yang pemberani dan patuh.

"Salam Kenal,Aku Skipper" Ucap Skipper sambil berjabat tangan dengan Private.

"Salam Kenal,Aku Kowalski" Ucap Kowalski sambil berjabat tangan dengan Private.

"Salam Kenal,Aku Rico" Ucap Rico sambil berjabat tangan dengan Private.

Private pun mulai menjalani pelatihan esok harinya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Military School**

Private dan Tim 51 di latih oleh seorang Sersan yang tegas bernama James Ryan,dia adalah penguin veteran perang Iraq yang masih bekerja di dinas pelatihan mempunyai 1 codet di matanya dan karena panasnya terik matahari di Iraq membuat warna hitam di tubuhnya agak luntur.

"Halo,Cadet! Saya adalah Sersan James Ryan! Panggil saya Komandan Ryan! Saya telah berperang di Iraq selama 3 Tahun dan pernah menjadi anggota I.A.A selama 4 tahun...Saya yang akan melatih kalian selama berada di sini! Sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian dari yang berkepala datar itu!" Ucap Sersan Ryan dengan Tegas sambil menunjuk Skipper.

"Nama Saya Tom McSkipper,Saya biasa dipanggil Skipper! Dahulu saya hanya petani di Denmark dan berkeinginan menjadi !" Ucap Skipper dengan Tegas.

"Nama Saya Vladimir Kowalski! Saya adalah seorang Kutu Buku yang ingin menjadi orang yang lebih tangkas dan tegas!" Ucap Kowalski memperkenalkan diri.

"Nama Saya Leonardo Rico,Panggil saya Rico! Saya ingin menjadi tentara sejak saya masih kecil!"

Ucap Rico memperkenalkan diri.

"Nama Saya Christian Private Roger,Saya biasa dipanggil Private...saya kemari karena didaftarkan oleh Paman saya tanpa sepengetahuan saya!" Ucap Private.

"Siapa namaPamanmu itu,Cadet Private?" Tanya Sersan Ryan.

"General James Nigel,Pak!" Jawab Private.

"Oh My God! Kamu bilang General Nigel? Orang terkenal di I.A.A itu? Harusnya aku tahu,kau mirip dengannya." Ucap Sersan Ryan.

"Baik karena kalian tidak punya keahlian militer apapun,maka saya akan membentuk tim ini sebaik mungkin...Skipper! Kamu menjadi Komandan tim ini!"Ucap Sersan Ryan.

"Siap,Pak!"Ucap Skipper.

"Kowalski,kamu menjadi pengatur strategi dan peralatan,karena kamu terlihat lebih jenius dari yang lain."Ucap Sersan Ryan.

"Siap!"Ucap Skipper.

"Rico,kamu menjadi penyerang utama tim ini,dalam keadaan genting,kamu dapat diandalkan!"Ucap Sersan Ryan.

"Siap,Pak!" Ucap Rico.

"Private...kamu juga memiliki potensi...kamu akan menjadi cover bagi rekan se-tim." ucap Sersan Ryan.

"Baik,Pak!"Ucap Private.

Sejak hari itu,mereka semua dilatih sekeras mungkin di Sekolah Militer itu...

1 Tahun kemudian,Tim 51 telah lulus dalam segala Tes.

Hari penugasanpun tiba...

"Tim 51! Penguin! kalian telah berlatih disini selama setahun dan telah menunjukkan peningkatan yang luar biasa,sekarang saatnya kalian menunjukkan hasil latihan kalian selama ini!"Ucap Sersan Ryan.

"Sekarang saya akan membagi tugas pertama kalian dari I.A.A,..."Ucap Sersan Ryan.

"HOREEEE!" Teriak Tim 51 kegirangan.

"Baik,Kau Skipper! Ditugaskan berada di tanah kelahiranmu,Denmark...kau harus mengatasi si Pencuri Berlian bernama Hans..penguin pencuri yang sudah meneror para penjual perhiasan selama 3 tahun terakhir."Ucap Sersan Ryan kepada Skipper.

"Kowalski,Kau bertugasdi Markas Pentagon untuk meneliti persenjataan terbaru bagi prajurit Amerika."Ucap Sersan Ryan kepada Kowalski.

"Rico,kau harus bertugas di Afghanistan...Intel telah menemukan bahwa tengah mencoba penemuan senjata berbahaya di sana...kamu harus menghentikannya."Ucap Sersan Ryan pada Rico.

"Private,kamu akan menemani Pamanmu...General Nigel dalam misi-misi berikutnya,karena teman Pamanmu Back Rogurt,sedang dalam perjalanan mencari Red Squirrel,karena Agen terbaik kita...Buck Rogurt hilang."Ucap Sersan Ryan kepada Private.

"Baik Prajurit! ini mungkin perpisahan yang menyedihkan,tapi tidak akan lama...bertahanlah di medan tempur dan kita semua kelak aka bersatu kembali!"Ucap Sersan Ryan.

"Akhirnya,kita dapat menjalankan misi lapangan!" Ucap Rico kegirangan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : The Tale of Skipper in Denmark Part 1**

Sebuah pesawat American Airlines mendarat di Bandara Kopenhagen...Seekor Penguin di bawa oleh sebuah limosin ke sebuah memulai pekerjaanya sebagai mata-mata,dia mempunyai teman baru disini...ada Katie,seekor Kucing yangpandai dalam mengambil hati musuhnya...Fred,seekor tupai yang sangat pandai dan cerdik dan ahli menembak dan seluruh sejata dapat dikuasainya,Johnson dan Manfredi yang kelak menjadi anak buah Skipper.

"Akhirnya sampai juga di Kopenhagen..." Ucap Skipper dalam hati.

,seekor beruang pemimpin I.A.A di Kopenhagen meminta pertemuan dengan Agen baru Skipper,mereka bertemu di ruangan Bawah Tanah di Hotel itu.

"Selamat datang di Denmark! Lieutenant Skipper!" Ucap sambil menjabat sirip Skipper.

"Terima Kasih,Tuan!" Balas Skipper.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu di sini?" tanya Roger.

"Seperti di !"Ucap Skipper.

"Apakah anda sudah mendapat info soal Hans,si pencuri berlian yang hebat itu?" Tanya Roger.

"Saya Telah membaca seluruh Arsipnya,Tuan...Setelah berbagai pencurian yang menggemparkan...dia akan berusaha mencuri Berlian milik seorang jutawan direktur Hotel di Kyoto,Jepang...mungkin saya harus terbang kesana...karena mungkin setelah dia berhasil mendapat berlian di Jepang...dia akan mencuri Berlian di Kediaman Perdana Menteri Denmark,Tuan" Jelas Skipper.

"Baik,Pesawat Jet untukmu datang 20 menit lagi,bersiap untuk perjalanan.." Ucap Roger.

"Baik Tuan!" Ucap Skipper.

"Kali ini,kau akan ditemani oleh Katie dan Fred...berhati-hatilah,Lieutenant!"Jawab Roger.

"Siap,Tuan!" Ucap Skipper.

Mereka pun terbang ke Kyoto,Jepang.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – The Voyage in Japan**

Pesawat Jet Skipper tiba di Tokyo,mereka memulai perjalanan ke Kyoto dengan mobil milik I.A.A Jepang...mereka menginap di suatu Hotel...tempat di mana Berlian itu disimpan.

"Skipper,kenapa kau tidak mau istirahat?" Tanya Katie.

"Benar kata Katie,kau harus istirahat,kita baru saja sampai ke sini."Tambah Fred.

"Aku tidak tidur siang karena aku tidak meremehkan Hans,mungkin saja dia mencuri di Siang Hari!" Jawab Skipper.

Benar Saja! Di Luar Hotel...Hans yang menggunakan mobil Van miliknya sudah bersiap-siap menyamar...

"Oke,kali ini cukup mudah! Tak ada yang menghalangiku di sini...Tak ada Agen-agen I.A.A di sini...!" Ucap Hans di dalam mobil.

Hans menyamar menjadi seekor kucing,dia mulai menyusup ke dalam hotel dengan sangat cepat...Skipper yang berjaga di depan pintu penyimpanan berlian itu tak melihat apapun sampai saat Hans menggunakan jendela untuk masuk.

"Cuih! Agen I.A.A Denmark rupanya! Aku akan masuk lewat jendela itu!" Ucap Hans dalam hati.

**Kreseek...kreesek**

"Siapa itu!" Teriak Skipper.

"Oh Tidak! Aku ketahuan!" Ucap Hans yang masih memanjat Jendela.

"Diam di Tempat!" Ucap Skipper.

Hans dengan cepatnya menyambar Berlian itu dan membuak topengnya,Skipper sudah mencoba menahannya dengan tembakan peringatan tapi tak berhasil,sementara Katie dan Fred yang mendengar suara tembakan langsung menysul Skipper ke ruang penyimpanan.

"Skipper!" Teriak Katie.

"Kau Hans!" Teriak Fred yang melihat Hans memegang berlian.

"Hmm...Kau Lagi rupanya,Fred...Kita bertemu lagi...dan siapa Penguin ini? Anggota barumu?" Ucap Hans dengan sinis.

"Diam Kau,Hans!" Ucap Fred sambil berlari akan memukul Fred.

**Bletaaak!**

Kepala Fred di hantamkan ke tembok oleh Hans hingga tak sadarkan diri,Katie membawa lari Fred sementara Skipper mulai bertarung dengan Hans.

"Mau apa kau,Agen baru!" Ucap Hans sambil bertarung.

"Hey! NAMAKU SKIPPER!" Ucap Skipper sambil menangkis setiap pukulan Hans.

"Okay Skipper,apa kau pernah bermain api?" Ucap Hans sambil melempar korek gas miliknya.

"Kau Gagal,Skipper" Ucap Hans dengan senyum liciknya.

"Oh,Tidak!" Ucap Skipper dalam hati.

**DUAAAAARRRR!**

Korek Gas itu meledak cukup kuat! Hotel yang berlantaikan kayu itu langsung terbakar hebat,Skipper pun melarikan diri begitu juga Hans yang langsung melompat ke mobil van miliknya dan pergi dengan kecepatan penuh.

Katie yang membopong Fred sudah berada di Markas I.A.A Jepang,Skipper menyusul ke sana.

"Skipper,bagaimana?" Tanya Katie pada Skipper.

"Aku Gagal dan Dia membakar Hotel itu..."Ucap Skipper menyesal.

"Bagaimana Keadaan Fred?" Tanya Skipper.

"Uh..mari kita menunggu dokter memberikan jawabannya" Ucap Katie.

Dokter Hewan I.A.A membuka pintu UGD ,Skipper dan Katie mulai bertanya.

"Dok,bagaimana keadaan Fred?" Tanya Katie.

"Keadaan Agen Fred agak menyedihkan,badannya sehat,tapi..." Jawab Dokter.

"Tapi apa,Dok?" Tanya Skipper.

"Dia mengalami Amnesia yang sepertinya Permanen,dia tidak ingat tentang pekerjaan mata-matanya...dia hanya mengingat tentang keluarganya yang tinggal di sebuah pohon di taman Central Park di New York..." Jawab Dokter.

"Tapi,tenang saja...Komandan I.A.A di Denmark mulai merencanakan pemulangan Fred ke rumahnya di New York." Tambah Dokter.

Katie yang tidak terima hal itu,langsung berlari menuju ruang UGD tempat Fred dirawat.

"Fred,Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Katie sambil memegang tangan Fred yang sudah sadar.

"Si..siapa kau? " tanya Fred.

"Ini aku,Katie dan ini Skipper...kita teman se-tim!" Jawab Katie yang mulai menangis.

"Tim apa? Aku kemarin baru saja tidur di atas pohon rumahku di Central Park,New York bersama keluargaku!" Jawab Fred Tidak mengerti.

"Hei,Dia jadi Konyol!" Ucap Skipper kaget.

"Tidak! Ini tidak bisa begini!" Ucap Katie yang sebenarnya menyukai Fred yang penuh kharisma di dalam pekerjaannya.

Skipper dan Katie akhirnya harus meninggalkan Fred di Kyoto,Jepang dan harus mengejar Hans si Pencuri Berlian menuju Denmark,sebelum terlambat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – The Tale of Skipper in Denmark Part 2**

Skipper dan Katie telah sampai kembali ke Denmark,mereka langsung di panggil .

"Bagaimana kau ini! Kau Telah mempermalukan Agen I.A.A Denmark dan membakar Hotel milik Jutawan itu! Berliannya pun hilang! Kita kehilangan satu anggota terbaik kita!" Ucap sambil memukul Meja.

"Maafkan saya,Tuan! Saya berjanji tak akan mengulangi kesalahan itu lagi." Jawab Skipper.

"Baik,Kalian saya maafkan...mengingat kau baru di sini,Lieutenant Skipper." Ucap .

"Malam ini,kalian harus satnd by di Kediaman Perdana Menteri...tak ada kegagalan dalam misi ini,rekan barumu adalah Katie,Johnson dan Manfredi...jika kau gagal,skipper! Pergilah dari I.A.A Denmark!" Ancam .

"Siap,Tuan!" Jawab Skipper dengan Tegas.

Di malam yang kelam itu,Katie,Skipper,Johnson dan Manfredi sudah berjaga di dekat kediaman Perdana melakukan hal ini dengan serius sampai tak ada yang tidur malam itu,Terutama Skipper yang ingin menunjukkan bahwa dia Agen Penguin yang handal.

"Huuh! Dingin sekali disini!" Ucap Katie mengeluh.

Hans sudah mengetahui bahwa Agen I.A.A tidak akan tinggal diam,dia mulai melakukan penyusupan ke ruang bawah tanah kediaman perdana menteri di mana tersimpan harta milik perdana ,Skipper berada di Ruang Bawah Tanah bersama Katie dan Manfredi masih menunggu kedatangan Hans.

"Lihat Sekitar! Kita tak mau tertipu lagi seperti kemarin!" Ucap Skipper.

**BUAAK!**

Hans telah melumpuhkan Johnson dan Manfredi...Skipper dan Katie yang menoleh kebelakang langsung mengepun Hans.

"Diam di tempat,Hans!" Ucap Skiper menggertak dengan pistol miliknya.

"Kita bertemu lagi,Skipper...dan kau membawa Katie juga rupanya.." Ucap Hans dengan santai.

Hans lalu melempar sebuah batu dan mengenai Katie dan Katie tak sadarkan diri.

"Oke,Sekarang hanya kita berdua skipper...ayo maju!" Ucap Hans menantang.

"Dengan Senang Hati!" Ucap Skipper menerima tantangan itu.

Pertarungan sengit tak terhindarkan terjadi,mereka seimbang dan tak ada yang dapat memenangkan pertarungan yang mulai kelelahan mulai berfikir menggunakan akal liciknya seperti di Jepang.

"Huuh,Aku ingin bermain terus denganmu tapi aku tak punya banyak waktu..Kau Tahu?" Ucap Hans melempar sebuah molotov cocktail ke lantai.

"Kau Gagal Lagi,Skipper!"Ucap Hans.

"Oh Tidak! Tidak lagi!" Ucap Skipper.

Rumah Kediaman Perdana Menteri terbakar hebat,Skipper tak mampu menyelamatkan Johnson,Manfredi,dan Katie...Dia akhirnya keluar dari bangunan itu...tapi ada seorang pejalan kaki yang melihat dan merekam pertarungan sengit kaki itu mengirimkan video itu ke sebuah stasiun TV dan sontak membuat seluruh penduduk Denmark Kaget dan sekaligus Marah.

Video pertarungan skipper membuat Skipper dan Hans menjadi buronan no.1 di Denmark karena telah membakar kediaman perdana menteri dan mencuri berlian milik perdana menteri.

Skipper menyesal...dia begitu sedih hingga tak tahu harus kemana lagi,bagaimana dia bisa pergi meninggalkan 3 temannya di Rumah yang terbakar itu? Dia terus memikirkan nasib teman-temannya,dia merasa sangat bersalah...diapun mulai keluar perbatasan Denmark,dia bahkan tidak berani melapor dahulu kepada markas I.A.A,Skipper benar-benar berubah setelah hari mencoba menghilangkan dendamnya pada Hans.

Skipper kabur dan pergi sangat jauh dari Denmark dan memulai mencari tempat baru untuknya...dia mulai berpikir menjelajah dunia sendiri untuk mencari jati diri.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – The Evolutions of Rico**

Sebuah Helicopter Chinook mendarat di Afghanistan,Rico sampai ke Afghanistan dan mendapat tempat di Base Camp Tentara NATO di James Camel menyambut Rico di Camel adalah seekor unta yang memimpin I.A.A di Afghanistan.

"Selamat Datang,Sergeant Rico!" Ucap Major Camel.

"Siap,Pak!" Ucap Rico.

"Anda tahu,jika ditugaskan kemari akan berbahaya?" tanya Major Camel.

"Saya sangat mengerti,Pak! Tapi itu harga mati bagi I.A.A!" UcapRico penuh semangat.

"Bagus,Intel kami telah menemukan markas di Tengah Padang Pasir antara Kota Kabul dan markas ini,dia memilih tempat yang strategis untuk mencoba penemuan barunya dan menembakkannya kemari...temukan mesin itu,potret dan bawa hasilnya kemari..Jelas?"Ucap Major Camel.

"Sangat Jelas,Pak!" Ucap Rico Tegas.

"Baik,Sekarang berangkat!" Ucap Major Camel.

Rico mulai memakai kevlar dan membawa seluruh perlengkapannya,menyamar sebagai sebuah rumput.2 jam kemudian sebuah Humvee sudah dapat mengantar Rico sampai ke Kota Kabul dan sampai di situ,di harus berjalan 1 mil menuju markas .

Di dalam perjalanan,dia melihat banyak penduduk yang menderita karena perang disana,kota yang hancur,dan beberapa tentara amerika berjaga.

**Bruuum!**

Humvee itu menurunkan Rico di Kota Kabul,Rico mulai perjalanannya dengan berjalan kaki melewati padang pasir sambil menggunakan samaran yang kadang membuatnya gatal di sekujur tubuhnya.

1 jam kemudian dia sampai ke markas ,dia mulai mengurus beberapa penjaga amatir di setiap pintu masuk.

"Ternyata Cukup Mudah!" Ucap Rico dalam hati.

Sampailah Rico di lab ,dia melihat ada beberapa tahanan perang yang dijadikan bahan percobaan,Rico mulai melihat mesin yang sangat besar berfikir tdak hanya untuk memotret saja,Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti Rico ingin menangkap .

"Hehe...aku tahu kau ada di belakangku...Agen I.A.A" Ucap yang masih mengotak-atik mesinnya itu.

"Bagus juga instingmu,Dokter! Sekarang rasakan ini!" Rico bersiap menghantam dengan Tinjunya yang kuat.

"Huuh,kau mengambil keputusan yang salah..." Ucap .

menghindar dan menggores paruh rico hingga sobek dengan skuternya,dia lalu mengikat rico yang tak berdaya dan membuatnya jadi kelinci percobaan mesinnya itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Ucap Rico.

"Ini adalah alat pembuat Tas hidup.." Ucap .

"Apa? Maksudmu? Kenapa butuh makhluk hidup?" Tanya Rico yang takut.

"Dengan mesin ini,Makhluk hidup itu dapat menelan benda apapun dan mengeluarkannya lagi dalam keadaan utuh,seperti Tas berjalan yang hidup,tapi mesin ini akan merusak pikiranmu terlebih dahulu agar tak ada perlawanan dari tas itu. he...he..he" Jelas dengan senyum jahatnya.

"TIDAAAK!"Teriak Rico berusaha melepaskan diri.

Terlambat,Rico sudah masuk ke dalam Mesin itu dan memulai perubahannya.

"Hehe.." Ucap yang melihat progress perubahan Rico di mesinnya tinggal 45%

Tiba-tiba serangan 1 skuadron F-22 Raptor milik Amerika meledakkan Mesin itu, melarikan diri dengan mata kanannya yang terluka akibat ledakan itu.

"Kau Beruntung,Penguin!" Ucap geram.

Tak disangka Rico Selamat dalam ledakkan itu dan di evakuasi oleh Pasukan Major Camel.

Rico kehilangan kemampuan berbicara dengan lancar dan mempunyai codet di paruhnya dan menjadi sedikit gila,Rico akhirnya dicarikan tempat tinggal baru dan dipensiunkan dari I.A.A.

Rico yang tidak terima hal ini merencanakan pelarian,dia melihat sebuah gudang Bom dan menelannya...Ratusan Bom dia telan dan mulai terobsesi akan ledakan,itulah kenapa dia selalu mengatakan "KaBoom!"...Rico dapat melarikan diri,tetapi dia terkatung-katung dipegunungan Afghanistan.


End file.
